


Krii7y Imagines

by goldensmii7y



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensmii7y/pseuds/goldensmii7y
Summary: A/N: This might be a huge TW for some people, know that I'm here and I had a family member pass away from cancer...I promise this has a happy ending :)





	1. sleep

It was one of those days, those days that John was happy to be alive for.. all because of his silly boyfriend named Jaren.

He had come all the way from Canada just to see the boy with bleached hair and they both were pretty excited about it, long distance is super hard. 

John was at the airport waiting for Jaren, he was looking around anxiously untill he saw him looking at him smiling, Jaren ran full speed at John and hugged him tightly picking him up a bit 

"hey munchkin! I missed you so much!!" 

"I missed you too Johnny!" 

John missed this more than anything, Jaren's hugs, kisses. cuddles whatever were the best thing in the entire world, he's so gentle when he hugs you when he cuddles you he makes sure your comfy. 

Jaren's spirt made John feel so alive. he felt like when Jaren was around his mood was boosted instantly..he wanted this feeling forever honestly but Jaren wanted to be close to his family and John wanted to stay in Washington.

But something in John's heart was telling him that Seattle wasn't the place for him..he's had this feeling for months, it was weighing him deep inside.

They didn't do much that day..all they really did was cuddle and watch movies.

John was focused on the screen until he heard a light snore from his boyfriend,he looked at him and saw the sunlight landed right on him, his pale skin glowed, the freckles on his face were like tiny stars in the galaxy, his eyelashes were so long, his hair is so soft and fluffy and his cheek was softly squished against his chest. Johns thumb softly traced his cheek as he slept he smiled a lot...

God, he's beautiful..how did I get so lucky?


	2. cold

John has a cold, though he doesn't want to admit it nor does he want any sort of help and keeps denying that he's sick to his best friend Jaren, but Jaren knows better. 

Jaren goes over to John's house and lets the older male snuggle up to him rubbing circles into his back, soon Jaren looks down and notices that John is fast asleep, Jaren can't help but smile to himself. 

after a while of just laying there rubbing circles into John's back and also braiding his hair John finally woke up again, still feeling pretty crappy, so Jaren went out and got him some cold medicine, even though John HATED cold medicine he took it anyway knowing it would make him feel much better. 

after a long day of loving and medicine Jaren realizes something...that he's fallen in love with the boy with bleached hair.


	3. rainy day

It was an early morning, John was up editing and his boyfriend was snoozing away, he couldn't wake him, he was too cute when he was asleep, he looked so peaceful.

John kept editing as the rain softly hit the window he looked outside then hummed a song he's had stuck in his head wrapping a blanket around his body softly.

Soon he hears shuffling and the door open when he looked back a sleepy Jaren was standing there rubbing his eyes, he let out a soft whimper and did grabby hands

" what? Do you want me to come back to bed?"

The younger boy nodded and shuffled back to bed, the older boy sighed but smiled, he couldn't say no.

He took a hit of his vape and stood up, setting his vape on the table and went back to there room smiling looking at Jaren getting in bed, Jaren instantly snuggled up to him.

The room was silent as Jaren slept all you could really hear was there soft breathing and the rain outside.

Jaren moved a bit and laid his head softly on his chest, John smiled and rubbed his arm gently soon falling asleep


	4. tickle war

Jaren's cute laughter filled the room while John tickled him

"J-John st-st-top!!" He tried to say but struggled since he was laughing so hard

John smiled biting his lip and kept tickling him Jaren squirmed more as tears filled his eyes.

and that's when John saw the perfect opportunity, Jarens shirt had been pulled up a bit revealing his soft stomach, so he went down and kissed it, Jaren blushed and squirmed lightly.

John knew Jaren had body issues he always called himself fat, which john had never agreed with, but every now and then John had reminded him that his body was amazing and he loved it oh so much.

" your tummy is so cute." John smiled

"No." Jaren gulped

" look at this John..all fat." 

He pinched the skin on his stomach

" Disgusting..ugly.." he sighed frowning

" Jaren Smith you need to shut your mouth right now..your body is the most amazing thing and just because you have a bit of chub doesn't mean anything, there's so much more of you to cuddle and love, its better then you having rock-hard abs, its the best part..so hush babe."

Jaren teared up softly gulping and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

John kissed his cheek softly smiling then put their foreheads together.

"I love you okay? Quit saying bad things about yourself "

"I love you too..thank you."

John held his cheeks gently and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead smiling

"Never forget how amazing your body is.."


	5. cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be a huge TW for some people, know that I'm here and I had a family member pass away from cancer...I promise this has a happy ending :)

John has Leukemia, it sucks..really FUCKING sucks, He's been dealing with it for around a year now.

the radiation wears his body down, he just wanted it all to stop..just for a moment so he couldn't be in pain.

John has lost over 40 pounds from this, he was so underweight, he doesn't look like the John he used to be, he has no hair anywhere and he's weak, he can barely move his hand, its even hard to open his eyes, he's tired all the time.

John opened his eyes hearing someone talking he looked over as much as he could and saw Jaren, his best friend, the love of his life, he was covering his mouth tears ran down his cheeks, was something wrong?

they were talking about John's cancer and how it wasn't spreading anymore, he loved hearing those words it means a bigger chance of him being cancer free.

He just wanted to hear those words " he's cancer free!" But the chance of that is so slim, it seems so far away.

He looked at Jaren and tried to put his hand out Jaren looked at him and held his hand softly

" Hey baby.." he smiled

John tried to talk but couldn't let anything out, so instead, he let out a soft sigh

"it's okay pumpkin.." he smiled  
" Relax...I have some good news."

John perked up at the good news and hoping it was what he wanted to hear, it was..the best news he ever heard

" they think your cancers gone.." Jaren smiled tearing up, John teared up to softly and weakly hugging Jaren crying into his shoulder

"you're okay now baby..all the pain is gone."

As a reward for being Cancer free John got ice cream and lots of loving from his boyfriend, he was so so happy to be okay again.


	6. I love you, goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh this one is really sad and it has to deal with death so uh, huge caution

Saying goodbye is hard.. 

Jaren has been gone for months now...I count every day that I wake up and don't see him looking at me or him being fast asleep, hair messy, his freckles on his pale skin, cheek squished looking so handsome, John missed him..so so much 

Jaren died from a sickness that couldn't be cured, for weeks Jaren got sicker and sicker until he was in the hospital, on an oxygen tube and then gone..slipped through his fingers, god he wishes he could have done something 

John had kept all of Jaren's clothes just so he could have the scent of Jaren forever, he never wears the shirts just the hoodies and sweaters, anything that had Jaren's scent on it he took, he never wanted to forget that scent EVER, he wanted to feel like Jaren was still in his office laughing and being silly. 

John would look back to old videos and old snaps of them just to hear him laugh or say something or even being silly like that video of Jaren and him playing Mini Golf on there first date 

John would even go back to the old hockey rink that they went to in winter and then get hot chocolate, it didn't feel right no.. not without Jaren here being a beaming light 

He goes to his gravesite every day, it's under a cherry blossom tree, his favorite place to chill out in the spring and summer, he talks to Jaren and tells him how he's doing and how much he misses him every passing day.


	7. skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: based on the tweet of Jaren saying he has no friends and John tweets out a photo of them skyping :')

John had been talking for hours with Jaren, he does this every day.

they had been talking about stuff that's been happening in there lives, cracking jokes here and there, John was having a great time and so was Jaren 

The only problem is that Jaren lives in Canada and John lives in Washington. 

it was hard for them, but it was worth it.. every time they saw each other at a convention or when they go to Tyler's the instantly go to find each other 

Jaren was in the middle of his sentence when he noticed John was fast asleep his cheek softly squished on the pillow, gently breathing 

Jaren chuckled softly smiling shaking his head softly 

" good night prince, sleep well I love you. " 

John mumbled out a soft " I love you too." 

He smiled and laid there watching John and soon fell asleep, still on the phone with John


	8. can't help falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/ n: this one is really sad, sorry.

John walked into the house, it was silent, besides the soft music coming from the record player, it was playing " Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis.

He followed the music till he got to the living room smiling, hoping he would catch his boyfriend singing along

That's not what he saw..

Not at all...

He was motionless on the floor, bleeding a lot...

I ran over to him screaming his name, tears streaming down my face

♫cause I, cant help...falling in love..with..you.♫

"JAREN PLEASE...WAKE UP!" I sat there rocking back and forth, blood was all over me, I picked up my phone shaking badly and dialed 911..

Its been a week now, ever since I found Jaren lying on the ground dead, I have done nothing but lay in bed curled up, Octavia wonders where he went and why he's not coming back

It hurts me that she will never understand where he went and why he won't come back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/ n: yikes this was short and sloppy sorry :/


	9. i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hope this makes up for the last one :)

Today was the day, the day they had been waiting and planning for over a year for, and now that it's here, there both super nervous about it anything could happen.

John was pacing in his hotel room with a bunch of other males that were split into groups since John and Jaren were both males 

In the room with John were Fitz, Craig, Garett, Toby, and Jay and one of his cousins 

On Jarens Side was his cousin, Marcel, Ohm, Tyler, Swagger, and Chilled 

No one was really coming to there wedding, their families weren't really supportive of there relationship they were sad about it for a long time and didn't even want a wedding but they looked on the bright side and decided on a wedding even though it was small 

It was almost time for John to go stand on the stage and wait for his lovely prince to walk down the aisle his heart was thumping out of his chest, did he look good enough?

Jaren was pacing around constantly checking himself in the mirror

Chilled laughed softly " Jaren, You look fine..don't worry." 

" Do I?, I dunno.. " 

And before he knew it he was standing in front of a set of doors, he had his arm interlocked with his fathers, he looked at him and his father looked back smiling 

"I'm proud of you Jaren..you found someone really special." 

Jaren teared up smiling " Dad! your gonna make me cry before I even get in there!" 

They both let out a laugh, Jaren softly wiped his eyes 

the music started to play it was the Twenty One Pilots cover of Can't help Falling in Love 

The doors opened and John looked down the aisle seeing his handsome boyfriend in a suit, his jaw dropped a bit seeing him looking the way he did, Jaren looked down at his feet blushing a bit, feeling very embarrassed 

Jaren thought he looked bad, he left his hair natural so it was curly he had light makeup on, he was wearing a burgundy dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes 

John was wearing all black, his shirt, his pants, his shoes but of course, he looked good. 

John had all his rings but was missing a finger, his ring finger was open for the newest ring to his collection and his favorite, this ring will remind him of all the ups and downs both him and Jaren have faced through there time being together, all the " cute" Skype calls all the nights John cuddled Jaren and cried into his chest because his depression was so bad, all the dinner dates, mornings where John woke up to his boyfriend fast asleep on his bare chest, breathing softly cheek squished against his skin, it was a perfect feeling. 

all the days when Jarens anxiety got the best of him, all the nights they talked about absolutely nothing lying in bed. 

they couldn't get enough. 

Once Jaren got up there John was looking away wiping his eyes, he couldn't believe this man was all his. 

Jaren was worried, did he do something? what happened? he looked at John and he looked back at him, his blue/green eyes glistening with tears

" Oh my god Jaren..you look so handsome, how did I get so lucky?" 

they both smiled and Jaren wiped his tears away

" I'm the lucky one..I got a cutie¨

" Hush dummy" 

"Make me." 

they both laughed softly and John held his hand

The ceremony went perfectly but now came the big moment, the I do

they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"do you John take Jaren to be your husband?"

¨ I do.." He smiled tearing up and so did Jaren

¨ Do you Jaren, take John to be your husband¨

¨I do."

¨ you may kiss the groom!¨

and they kissed, very passionately showing how in love they were, how nothing could come between them the cheering was distant everything around in time stopped, this was THE perfect feeling.


	10. sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this one might be a bit short, sorry about that :P

John was just waking up, he looked over at the clock to see the time, it read 9:30 am he turned on his back and it hit him, he didn't feel arms wrapped around his body he looked over groggily and saw that the blanket was messed up on Jarens side.

John sighed and sat up swinging his feet off the bed and standing up, stretching a bit.

He shuffled downstairs and heard light singing, he peeked in and saw Jaren on the counter swinging his feet with his eyes closed, he was the one singing and he didn't even know Jaren could sing. 

He was singing Riptide by Vance Joy 

He sounded like an angel, an absolute angel 

Once the song was over John stood there in awe mouth hung open a bit, Jaren opened his eyes and saw him standing there

"J-John!? how long have you been standing there??!¨

¨ Since you sang the chorus the first time¨

Jaren's face was bright red he was covering his eyes with his hands 

¨your really good Jaren, you should sing more often!"

Jaren looked at him smiling ¨r-really?¨ 

¨mhm..you have the nicest voice in the world I could listen to it forever. ¨

¨Shut up dummy..¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Well this one is short, not very proud of this but eh, there is gonna be another singing one and it will be about Johns depression and how Jaren singing calms him :)


	11. pep rally

There was this boy on the cheer squad, and every single pep rally I stared at him the whole time watching.

The way he moved, his smile, his body, everything about this boy was perfect, John was very in love with this boy but the thing was, this boy didn't even know John existed, well that's what John thought anyway, why would someone so popular talk to a boy like John?

The thing was Jaren knew exactly who John was and he loved his bad boy attitude and how fashionable he was, Jaren was really scared to talk to him though, what if he got rejected?

Jaren looked around at the crowd smiling and made eye contact with John he blushed and John waved at him and he waved back happily smiling 

Johns friends ( which were Cam, Tyler, and Jay) and noticed him waving and blushing darkly they smirked knowing what was going on, John was lovestruck by this cheerleader and it wasn't even a girl. 

John looked at them and saw them smirking and he looked down blushing darker

¨ You like him don't you?¨

¨N-No..okay yeah... Did you see the way he looked at me and smiled?! god he's perfect."

Jay laughed because of all his rambling about this boy, he had a really REALLY big crush 

¨go talk to him after this is over!" Cam said smiling 

¨I-I cant do that!¨ John said gulping 

¨Yes you can! we believe in you!¨ 

John sighed and soon enough the pep rally was over and everyone was leaving for the day, John walked down the bleachers and sat down in front of Jaren who was putting his pom-poms away, Jaren looked up and smiled softly his cheeks becoming a soft pink 

¨H-Hey John.."

¨Hey Jaren.." he blushed a bit 

¨"How are you?¨ John was just making small talk 

¨Good, what about you?"

¨Good." Jaren said smiling 

after a brief moment of silence John spoke up 

¨ S-so... you did well out there today!¨ He let out a small laugh making Jaren smile 

¨ Thank you, didn't really do much but eh¨

they both smiled softly and John looked down softly

¨ S-so I wanted to ask...D-do you maybe wanna go out for coffee sometime?¨

Jaren looked at him with bright eyes 

¨ Y-Yeah! I would love to¨ 

Jaren's heart exploded, the boy he's liked for awhile asked him to go out for coffee sometime

John's heart was beating out of his chest Jaren was so out of his league and he still wanted to go out for coffee sometime

They exchanged numbers then Jaren leaned over and kissed John's cheek, it was so gentle and it felt so right 

¨ S-so I'll see you around?¨

¨ y- yeah.¨ Jaren said smiling 

Let's just say, they might or might not have talked all night <3


	12. date

it was a beautiful October afternoon John and Jaren had a date tonight, and the thing was it was a super cute 

" you ready for a date tonight? " John said smiling while making lunch 

"Mhm, so ready!" he said smiling spinning in his chair 

John smiled humming a bbno$ song Jaren walked over and traced his jawline with his thumb, this caused John to smile 

" Whatcha doin cutie? "

" Just admiring your beauty is all." 

" Shut up," John said blushing 

for the rest of the day they relaxed till they had to go to the pumpkin patch and soon they were on there way, Jaren and John were wearing their dropout hoodies, John played some music holding Jarens hand smiling 

Jaren looked at him lovingly and kissed his hand softly resting his cheek on their hands, John rubbed his cheek and leaned over a bit kissing his head 

" Wow your so cute.. how did I get so lucky babe?"

" Shush" Jaren said blushing darkly 

"See got you back for earlier!"

Jaren let out a soft laugh and pecked John's cheek.

they soon arrived at the pumpkin patch, John reached over and grabbed Jarens hand softly and intertwined there fingers, Jaren swung their hands a bit smiling, they paid to get in then walked inside looking around.

" What first cutie?"

Jaren shrugged slightly and smiled softly it was common for Jaren to not be a help when deciding 

" Wanna go carve some pumpkins?"

" Mhm.." Jaren said smiling 

and they headed off to go carve some pumpkins, Jaren made a g-fuel one just to be a meme and John made a vape pumpkin they took lots of pictures of them doing this fun activity.

the next they did was the hayride, Jaren was a little nervous to get on but John held him close 

Jaren's head was softly on his chest, John pressed a soft kiss to Jaren's head and intertwined fingers this was the absolute best feeling being young and so in love.

They took a photo of them holding hands and Jaren took a photo of John kissing his head.

Soon the hayride was over and they got hot chocolate, right as John took a drink it burned his mouth

"Its hot you dummy!"

" I learned that."

What a perfect way to end the night.


	13. strawberries and cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: teenage Krii7y au for your pleasure :,) I had so much fun writing this also the song is cause I think it fits super well with the teenage Krii7y au :)

I woke up on a beautiful summer morning feeling something on my chest, I looked down to see the dark brown haired boy fast asleep, his hair was in his face a bit so I brushed it away causing the smaller boy to scrunch his nose, he had soft freckles sprinkled on his face, beautiful pink plump lips 

God he was so pretty 

My fingers combed through the brunettes hair I just stared at him for awhile until his brown doe eyes opened slowly, he let out a soft yawn closing his eyes again rubbing his eyes 

I pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek causing his eyes to open softly a little smile formed and returned the favor by kissing my nose softly 

" what's the agenda?" the brown eyed boy said sleepily but almost a happy tone 

You see before school ended we made this lovely idea about actually doing something productive so we were going to adventure all summer most of the time we don't have a destination we just see where the roads take us 

" see where the roads take us, same as always." I said with a smile on my face 

I always love our dumb adventures wether there romantic or silly i have some of my best moments 

this will be a summer I won't forget 

The days and nights usually go as such we get up in the morning (or afternoon really depends on late we stay up but most mornings we come home and fall asleep due to our long days) wake up for a little bit, get dressed, eat breakfast and then head on our way 

we've so far went to a random aquarium, zoo, stargazing out in a random field ( which could be illegal ) that's also the place we had our first kiss 

That field was the same field even though it was a random field was the field a bunch of our friends, Jaren and I got drunk on a cool October night, in which we drunkenly confessed our love to each other and made out sloppily, though it was a weird first kiss it was cute nonetheless 

And surprisingly we have videos and polaroids of all these moments because we want to save every single memory together. 

We soon got up and got ready for the day, I grabbed my Polaroid camera and made sure it had enough film for today's festivities then I grabbed my actual filming camera and made sure it was charged, I grabbed some money, water and extra snacks just in case we don't have enough money or somehow we get stranded, blankets and pillows just in case they wanted to take a nap 

We headed out and got in the car putting all the supplies in the back, I let Jaren plug his phone into the aux and play some music 

A hour into our trip I looked over and saw Jaren fast asleep so I decided to pull over since we were on a dirt road and cover him up softly, I pressed a soft kiss to his head smiling  
We kept on our travels and Jaren happily pointed out a fair I pulled into the parking lot the sun was already setting I looked at Jaren happily and we got out 

I grabbed my Polaroid and smiled Jaren basically dragged me to the entrance we got our tickets and rode some rides and John even won a stuffed animal dolphin for him ( which he named Lila) but to top off the night they got on the Ferris wheel and took a photo of them kissing at the top then got a video of them holding hands 

And soon they were on their way home what a perfect way to end a wonderful day with the love of his life


End file.
